nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildables
Buildables are a feature in the games Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview These utilities are either stationary (usable only at the location required to build at) or mobile (can be put in the player's equipment inventory or weapon slot). Some resemble buy-able traps from other maps, some resembling weapons featured in the other gamemodes of Call of Duty, and some being just new or normal to the game. They are built at a location (usually a workbench) and parts are scattered at locations of the maps. Depending on the map, one or multiple parts can be carried at once. Items Electro-Shock Traps (stationary and priced) Found on the map Five, these act the same as the regular traps, but they require one part, which is the fuse box. There are two of these found in the basement level of the map; one being in the room where the Bowie Knife can be bought on the shelves, and one being on the human testing room on the shelves. They each can be built on the two traps found on the top, starting level of the map on both sides of the spawn room. Fuse Box Found on the map Call of the Dead, these are built at the closet where the four original characters are trapped to complete the easter egg for the map and obtain the Wunderwaffe DG-2. There are three parts which randomly spawn around the map. Dynamite Found on the map Shangri-La, these are used to break open the wall where the meteor hit in order to obtain the Focusing Stone, which will complete the easter egg of the map and reward all players all the perks. There is one found somewhere around the map Computer Found on the map Moon, this is used for one step for the map's main easter egg. There are two parts, which is the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone, but they only appear after completing both Call of the Dead and Shangri-la's easter eggs. Wind Turbine Found on the maps Green Run (Tranzit) and Resolution 1295 (Buried and Borough (Grief)), these are used to power utilities, other buildables, and doors so they work as long as they are working and they are in the vicinity of the certain utility. There are three parts for this; manikin, fan, and tail. They are found in the same locations every time the map is played. They can be broken by explosives, EMPs, and zombies, or by passing time. Zombie Shield Found on the maps Green Run (Tranzit), Alcatraz (Mob of the Dead), Excavation Site 64 (Origins), Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, and Gorod Krovi, this has many different uses, depending on the map. Sentry Gun Found on the map Green Run (TranZit), this works much like the stationary and priced version found on Kino Der Toten, with the exception that it is mobile, it can kill players, and it is free and powered by a Turbine. The parts and workbench are found at the Farm. Electro-Shock Trap (mobile) Found on the map Green Run (TranZit), this works like the stationary versions and is powered by a Turbine. The parts and workbench are found at the Power Station. Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23/Jet Gun This Wonder Weapon is found on Green Run (TranZit). The parts are scattered randomly in four different areas of the map; Tunnel, Nacht Der Untoten, Power Station, and Cabin. The workbench is found at Town beside Stamin-Up. Only one player can carry this.